


Something Sweet

by ackermom



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermom/pseuds/ackermom
Summary: It's funny, the things he notices now that they're together: the way Jack always smiles before he kisses Bitty, the way their bodies fit perfectly into an embrace, the way they can talk without saying a word.Jack and Bitty have their first breakfast together as official boyfriends.





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> written for [stickinotes](http://stickinotes.tumblr.com/) for the 2019 bitty's valentines event. this is also an instructional narrative on cooking breakfast.

**August 2015**

Boyfriend.

Jack had said  _boyfriend_ , and the tiny plastic figure he'd pressed into Bitty's hands had been smiling just as sweetly, just as nervously, as he'd waited for Bitty's answer. There'd been sweat and tears and one very long hug, spun around the kitchen, before Bitty had been carried off to the living room to study his flashcards while they waited for the cassoulet to finish. 

The studying hadn't lasted very long. Jack's first mistake was cozying them up on the couch, where Bitty could lean back into the pillows and press his feet against Jack's thighs, serving as the perfect distraction. They barely made it five minutes before Bitty was completely in his lap, intent on a very heavy make-out session with his  _boyfriend_. 

The oven timer had gone off, they'd eaten dinner together standing at the kitchen counter, brushing against each other as they ate straight from the pan, and then it had been off to bed after a long day. Bitty fell asleep with one of Jack's hands in his hair, the soft white lights of the bedroom slowly fading from his view. He drifted off into warmth. 

Not a bad way to end his first night at Jack's new place, and a wonderful way to wake up in the morning between the arms of his official boyfriend.

Bitty stirs first, coming to under the glowing beams of a late summer sunrise. He wakes gently, and when he shifts between the sheets, yawning as he rubs a hand of his eyes, he feels the weight of Jack's arm draped over his stomach. He blinks into the soft light; Jack's eyes flutter when Bitty traces a finger through his hair, but otherwise, he remains dozing, his breaths soft and slow. Bitty lies still for another moment. Jack had always woken first in Madison, so to watch him sleep is a new, precious thing for Bitty. And it's absolutely adorable.

He gets out of bed, finally (and maybe it's only after taking a dozen pictures of Jack's sleeping face, but how could he resist?), and he pads around the bedroom in his socks, looking for something to snuggle up in. It may still be summer, but Jack insists on sleeping in the freezing cold; Bitty is damn near shivering under the high-speed whir over the ceiling fan. It's alright though- he finds a brand new Falconers sweatshirt hung at the end of the bed, and the bottom hem clings perfectly to Bitty's thighs. He tucks the long sleeves up past his wrists, pauses to snap a few sultry bedhead selfies, and heads to the kitchen.

"Coffee," Bitty murmurs as he opens the fridge to peruse.

He'll have to remind himself again in a few minutes, when he's been distracted by whatever sizzling, toasting breakfast he's about to embark on. He prefers his coffee sweet, with a healthy dose of whipped cream, but he knows, after some slow mornings at the Haus, that he won't get to see that loving light in Jack's eyes until at least one sip of caffeine. 

It's funny, the things he notices now that they're together: the way Jack always smiles before he kisses Bitty, the way their bodies fit perfectly into an embrace, the way they can talk without saying a word. The way Jack looks at Bitty when he's rambling. The way Jack stocked his pantry for Bitty's arrival, including the expensive red mixer that Bitty gets the honors of unboxing today.

And, of course, the tiny grumpy lines that tug at Jack's mouth when he doesn't have coffee in the morning.

His choices in the fridge aren't overly abundant (that's another thing: the way Jack eats eggs like his life depends on it), but there's certainly enough to make a hearty breakfast for the two of them. Bitty can't help but hum as he sets about the preparation, whisking eggs in a bowl on his hip and waiting for the skillet to heat. He has another pan out before he glances back to the bacon, thinks for a second, and changes his mind. Oven on, baking rack laid with thick slices, aluminum lining the pan to catch the grease. It's less fatty.

He's about to start on the omelets when he remembers.

"Coffee," Bitty exclaims to himself.

The bacon has to cook for a bit anyways, and he doesn't want anything getting cold; he sets the egg mixture aside and begins on the coffee. It's a complicated process- to him, at least, because the most complex the Haus coffee ever got was when Lardo introduced the reusable K-cup. He puts the water on, then sets about discovering the secrets of the pour over. There's a funnel thing, and the filter goes in there, and he thinks Jack said something about using the espresso because it'll be too weak otherwise-

Bitty yelps when two-hundred pounds of muscle suddenly wrap around him.

"Sorry," Jack says, pulling back.

Bitty turns around, settling his hands on Jack's warm arms, and huffs. "That was sneaky."

"I thought you heard me. I said your name."

"Oh, Lord," Bitty sighs, smiling. "I'm trying to figure out your coffee thing."

He tries not to blush when Jack chuckles and bends to kiss him. He fails.

"It's not that hard," Jack says as he pulls away, one arm curling around Bitty's shoulders. "You just pour water into the thing."

"I got that part," Bitty exclaims. He gives Jack's arm a playful hit as he turns to finish making the coffee. "I just couldn't remember if I'm supposed to use espresso or regular ground coffee."

He feels Jack's weight press up against him, Jack's chin settling on top of his head.

"Either is fine," Jack murmurs. "But I like the espresso."

"Espresso it is, then," Bitty says, reaching for the coffee tin. "Jaack."

"Hm?"

"You have to let go if you want coffee."

"Hm."

That's less of an argument than Bitty expected, but that must be because Jack doesn't leave after he lets go. He lingers behind Bitty, hands trailing over his neck and shoulders, sending chills down Bitty's arms as he spoons the coffee grounds into the filter. Bitty smirks to himself, laughing at Jack's insatiable sense of touch, but he says nothing and just pours the water.

"There," he says when he's finished, stepping back. "You can have the first cup while I finish the eggs. Do you want anything in your omelet?" 

Jack drags his coffee cup across the counter to follow Bitty to the stove, one arm still firmly attached to him. "I think I have some mushrooms."

"And there should be some onion leftover from last night," Bitty says. He pours the egg mixture into the pan, keeping a careful eye to make sure nothing spills over. He sets the bowl aside, readies his spatula, and glances up at Jack with a smile. "Can you get them, sweetheart?" 

He bends down to kiss Bitty's forehead, fingers tingling along Bitty's back, before he finally detaches himself and heads to the fridge. His touch leaves an impression on Bitty's skin that lingers with warmth as Bitty works on the omelets, humming. Jack grabs the fixings, stops to reset the coffee to brew a cup for Bitty, and returns just in time.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Bitty coos.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Smells amazing."

Bitty can't help but giggle. "You're gonna start calling me sweetheart?" 

"Maybe I will," Jack says, wrapping his arms over Bitty's shoulders again. "You're my boyfriend now."

"If you want to make me blush, you can just call me that." 

"Just boyfriend, eh? What about darling? Or sugar?"

"Jack," Bitty exclaims through a laugh as Jack presses a kiss behind his ear. "Even I don't call you sugar."

Jack straightens up and reaches for his coffee cup. "Maybe you should start."

Bitty holds back another laugh and folds the omelet. "Okay, sugar. Now move your big butt so I can check on the bacon."

"Mm, that's what I'm smelling," Jack says, stepping aside. He leans against the counter and sips on his coffee as Bitty shuffles backwards and bends over to peer inside the oven. "Is that my sweatshirt?"

Bitty glances down at himself. "Oh, is that okay? I was feeling a little chilly when I got up this morning, so I just thought I could throw this on."

"That's fine," Jack says. His eyes travel down as Bitty closes the oven door and stands upright. "Makes you look like you're not wearing pants."

He gives an  _oof_ in mock pain when Bitty slaps his stomach with the oven mitt.

"My eyes are up here, Mr. Zimmermann."

"I'm not looking for your eyes, darlin'."

"Jack!" Bitty exclaims through a burst of laughter as Jack presses him against the stove, one hand tickling at the bottom hem of the sweatshirt. A shiver runs along Bitty's thighs. "I'm going to burn your omelet if you don't stop messing around!"

"I'll still eat it," Jack says. He grins and settles back against the counter.

"I know you will," Bitty sighs with a side-eye.

"I'll eat anything you cook, Bits."

Bitty smiles at him. "I know you will."

He finishes the omelets as Jack fixes Bitty's coffee for him, stirring in the milk and sugar (two heaping spoonfuls) while they wait for the last few seconds on the oven timer to run out. The bacon comes out, perfectly sizzling on the rack; the smell is mouthwatering, and Bitty's stomach growls, reminding him just how hungry he is. They ate dinner late last night, but then they'd stayed up for a while, talking: elbow to elbow washing dishes, side by side brushing their teeth, and then snuggled up together in bed, letting the warm lamplight fall over them as they finished their midnight whispers.

They sit catty-corner at the table, their feet knocking together underneath. Jack's legs are cold, but Bitty warms himself quickly, a hot mug of sweet coffee cupped between his hands, which are hidden by the long sleeves of Jack's sweatshirt. He has his own. Jack brought it to him in Madison and he found excuses to wear it down there, even during the sweltering heat of July. But this one's nicer.

"You're keeping that sweatshirt, aren't you?" Jack asks when their plates are empty.

Bitty hums to himself. "No, I'm  _stealing_ it."

"Ha, alright."

"You'll have to wear it for me, before I leave. So it can smell like you."

"Of course," Jack says, smiling across the table at him. His eyes are full of love, warmed by the coffee, the breakfast, and the two of them sitting there together. "That's what boyfriends are for."  


End file.
